Jarune Redkai!
by Jarune
Summary: This fic is very OC heavy obviously and if you don't like OCs then don't complain about it! Just don't read it! I put it under this genre for a reason, complain and get flamed! The new adventures of Jarred Ono by Jarune!


Jarune Redkai:

Chapter V1: Jareddo (Jarred) Ono. Savior of the planet!

We begin our tale with an extraordinary man; a man who has dived to the fiery pits of Hell and froze it (or would like to anyway). His name is known throughout the world as the savior of the planet itself! His name is Jarred Ono, who has no parents but still knows his manners. He will bring forth salvation to this world and many more, but we'll start here so that you will understand the trials and lifetime of .

Our hero is currently walking down the streets of Tokyo, Japan. He may be a hero but must walk the same way you and I would. He wears a brown jacket with a black undershirt. His pants are jet black and his shoes are black and red. He has dreadlocks that are straight and spiky (as in not Little Wayne style) and he is your typical looking Japanese citizen. Jarred (however) much more than a normal human….he is an alien warrior known as a sayin. But we'll get to his back-story when the time comes. (Sorry, forgot to mention his eyes are a dark blue)

Jarred says to himself, "I hope nothing goes wrong today, I know that I can fight monsters and other evils but then I would miss getting to her. She's waiting at the entrance now and I can't keep her waiting. School's around the corner so maybe I can catch her before her classes end."

We now enter the newly built "Jack Ono II Memorial High School" where a girl named Ammy Shina is waiting outside of the main entrance. She is wearing a red uniform and a black skirt. She also has purple hair (in the form of a ponytail) and has the brightest blue eyes that shimmer in the sunlight. Her backpack is light brown and she wears a decorative hair clip with the "Spawn" mask on it.

Ammy looks down at the ground and kicks a pebble across the pavement. "Where could he be? I've been waiting for him for soo long." Ammy says slightly bored. "I mean, I know he has to save the world but at least he could make some time for his girlfriend!" A mysterious voice whispers, "I always do Ammy."

Ammy turns around and sees that it's Jarred standing right next to her. Ammy yells, "JARRED! You know I hate being scared like that!" Jarred replies "Aw geez Ammy, sorry babe. I just wanted to surprise you" Jarred says with a hint of sadness and remorse in his voice. Ammy turns to him and says, "Its okay Jarred, actually, do you want to know how you can make this up to me?" Jarred quickly replies with, "Yeah, sure how can I make this up?" Jarred says in a perked up tone. Ammy replies "Fly me to our apartment in those strong arms of yours." Ammy said in a seductive voice. Our hero had no choice but to do so.

Jarred and Ammy have arrived at their apartment. Jarred's parents left him a lot of money so that he could learn to live by himself. He bought the apartment so that he could have a decent place to live. He also lets Ammy stay here because like him she was also orphaned at a young age. She lives alone with Jarred but is not his adopted daughter. They just agreed to help pay for the expenses but Jarred handles most of them due to his wealth.

Ammy wraps her arms around her boyfriend and thanks him for not making her walk. Jarred replies, "Well I couldn't just leave you there could I?" Ammy replies, "If you did I would've killed you…well try anyway." They both laugh and sit on a couch in front of their TV. Ammy kisses him on his right cheek and asks, "Jarred did you have to fight anyone today?" Jarred replied, "I had to apprehend some bank robbers and they fired shots. But being as stupid as they are; they never heard that sayins are bullet proof. So I grabbed all 20 rounds and threw them onto the ground! They were so scared that they surrendered without a fight!" Ammy laughs a little and says, "They were pretty damned smart then."

End of V1

Jarune Corner: Hello any reader of this fic. This fic is very OC heavy obviously and if you don't like OCs then don't complain about it! Just don't read it! I put it under this genre for a reason, complain and get flamed! Anyway, due to the more recent errors of Rosario Redkai I decided to make a new story with Jarred in his own world. Jarred meeting Inner Moka is no longer cannon! Anyway, this fic was created as a dying wish for Rosario Redkai, it said, "Please *cough,cough* please….make….fictions…..better…..*dies*" So here is the humble beginnings of my most original character yet Jarred Ono.


End file.
